whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Xaviar
Xaviar was an influential elder of the Gangrel, and served as that clan's Justicar from 1712 to 1999. He used to be the Chairman of the triennial New Orleans Conclave. Xaviar claimed to the Baltimore conclave (saturday 7th august 1999) to have been attacked by an Antediluvian. Then, he announces the departure of the Gangrel from the Camarilla. Biography Born as Xavier de Calais, Xaviar was Embraced in his native France during the Hundred Years' War. Abandoned by his sire after the Embrace, Xaviar traveled north to Scandanavia, where he remained a solitary monster-hunter for several decades. Eventually, he traveled to Germany's Black Forest, where he became a renowned Lupine hunter. During this time, he first became acquainted with the Camarilla and the Masquerade.VTM: Children of the Night, p. 91 After some time in Kindred society, Xaviar's wanderlust led him to the Middle East and, from there, Africa. At the dawn of the 18th century, he traveled to North America, where he tracked down and destroyed the Gangrel Justicar Elijah, who had succumbed to his Beast. When he presented the Conclave of 1704 with evidence of this deed, he was made an Archon on the spot, and was appointed to be the clan's new Justicar at the next Conclave, seven years later. He served his clan as a Justicar intermittently for centuries.VTM: Children of the Night, p. 92 Xaviar's base of operations is in New Orleans, where he hosts a Conclave every three years.VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, p. 181VTM: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, p. 42 A year later (or, alternately, shortly before the Conclave in 1998VTM: Guide to the Camarilla, p. 20, 27), Xaviar led a war party of Gangrel in an assault on a bizarre creature that slaughtered and deformed nearly all of the Kindred it fought.VTM: Clan Novel: Gangrel Xaviar came to believe that the creature was an Antediluvian; when he brought his concerns to the Camarilla, he was rebuffed, with the Camarilla's leadership repeating their claim that the Antediluvians were merely a legend. Incensed, Xaviar announced that his clan was, as of that point, no longer a part of the Camarilla.VTM: Clan Novel: Ventrue Xaviar later unsuccessfully attempted to sway the Camarilla's Gangrel warlord Karsh to his side by reminding him of the clan's history and of the portents that their legends held for their future.VTDA: Libellus Sanguinis 3: Wolves at the Door, p. 37 Later, the two came into conflict when Xaviar backed the rogue Brujah Archon Theo Bell in his investigation into a network of Kindred slave traders that was targeting the now-solitary Gangrel clan. Together, Xaviar and Bell defeated and staked Karsh, and threw him bodily into the Atlantic Ocean. Xaviar soon gathered a number of prominent Gangrel (including the Chicago primogen Inyanga and Prince Mark Decker of Milwaukee) to ally against the slavers' diabolist Brujah puppet-masters. This Gangrel force backed Xaviar and Bell in their assault on the slavers' main compound. Although the slavers were broken and their leaders destroyed, a True Brujah ancient infernalist was able to kill Xaviar using Baalfire and ripping out his heart and eating it at the culmination of the battle.VTM: Clan Brujah Trilogy Book 3: The Puppet-Masters Backgrounds Image: Considering himself one of the noble beasts of the night, Xaviar has little use for clothes. Still, he finds clothes make it easier to deal with people, so he wears loose, comfortable travel clothes, jeans, jackets, T-shirts and other anonymous trappings when he must. Embraced in the field as he was, Xaviar displays a perpetual three days’ growth of beard, which he sometimes shaves but usually does not. His many nights of predation have given rise to many frenzies, and he has acquired the nose, inky eyes and protruding ears of a bat. Xaviar moves soundlessly, suggesting that perhaps he has picked up a few other proclivities of bats as well. His hands have become hooked claws, and short, rude spurs protrude from his spine. Despite his bestial appearance, however, Xaviar exudes an aura of majesty appropriate to one of the great creatures of legend about which his sire once sang. Roleplaying Hints: The ill-tempered exterior you show the world conceals both voracious intellect and ruthless ambition. Some of your contemporaries swear by old-fashioned, fairy-tale concepts such as honor, solitude and stoicism. Let them; you have weapons they would not dare use. You are a climber first and foremost — a competitor, a challenger, a consummate conniver. Whereas others of your kind would prevail through forthright superiority and flowery speeches, you have mastered the exploited weakness, the slow, steady erosion of confidence that follows in chaos’ wake, the well-placed word behind the scenes that softens an opponent in preparation for your inevitable strike. You have never let anything stand in your way, and you are not about to start now. Character Stats Clan: Gangrel Sire: Rhun of Tintagel Nature: Competitor Demeanor: Curmudgeon Generation: 7th Embrace: 1356 AD Apparent Age: late 30s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 6 Social: Charisma 5, Manipulation 4, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 6, Intelligence 4, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 5, Athletics 4, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Intimidation 4, Leadership 5, Streetwise 3, Subterfuge 6 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Archery 4, Drive 1, Etiquette 2, Firearms 3, Melee 5, Performance 3, Ride 4, Security 2, Stealth 4, Survival 6 Knowledges: Computer 1, Finance 2, Hearth Wisdom 3, Investigation 5, Linguistics 3, Medicine 2, Occult 3, Politics 3, Science 1 Disciplines: Abombwe 4, Animalism 6, Auspex 2, Celerity 3, Fortitude 6, Potence 4, Protean 6 Backgrounds: Allies 6, Contacts 5, Resources 4, Retainers 5 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 4 Willpower: 8 References Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character